mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Greene-Kane
Birth Samantha Greene was born on June 19th, 1988 to Daniel and Mary Greene. She was raised in Kentville, Washington. She started school when she was 5. Though life has been hard on Sam, she's been able to pull through. Before the "incident" Sam was doing fine until she was 13. She was out walking in the woods one day, when a huge creature was lurking the woods. Sam came in contact with the creature and it bit her on the neck. Sam was knocked out cold when it happened. After the "incident" After the incident, Sam was feeling funny to begin with. One night, she noticed that she was growing fur on her body. She started to freak out and decided to go to the bathroom to see what else was wrong with her. She went in, to only find that the fur was gone. She was surprised by the fact it happened. She didn't know what to expect next. 11 Years Later About 11 years later, Sam was doing fine. She had a house, a car, and a boyfriend who doesn't care about her. One day, Sam was waiting at the mall for her boyfriend, but didn't show up. A fellow named Evan came towards her and accompied her. She seemed to like him a lot. Samantha doesn't have a ride back to her place; so, Evan kindly gives her a ride to her place. She thanked him and asked him to come inside. Evan did the nice thing and came inside. Then a few minutes later, Sam's boyfriend, Jake, stops by. Sam gets really angry, and kills Jake. Evan gets freaked out but doesn't know Sam's darkest secret until Sam tells him that She's a Werewolf. Evan then gets bit by Sam and turns into a werewolf, also. The next morning, Evan wakes up to find a bite mark on his neck. Sam tells Evan that she bit him so they can continue the werewolf clan. And Evan freaks out. He wants to be human only, but Sam tells there's no way that he can return to mortal human. Evan thinks about helping Sam with her werewolf clan. So, Sam forgets about picking up her parents at the airport. So, Evan and Sam go to the airport to pick up her parents. After getting her parents a hotel room, The moon comes over the horizan and Sam and Evan have to get to Samantha's house before they turn into werewolves. Sam came close to almost fainting, but she struggled to carry on as she was becoming dizzy. They come to the door as weak as they are. Sam had enough kicking strength to bust down the door. They both got in the house, but Sam fainted from being exhusted. 10 minutes later, Sam wakes up to find a giant creature standing over her. She says Evan's name, but the giant creature doesn't respond and continues to growl. Samantha uses her thoughts to interact with the beast. It turns out that the creature is Evan. In Evan's thoughts, he is scared and doesn't know what it is going on. But Sam tells him he's in werewolf form. Evan doesn't believe until Sam turns into a werewolf. Then Sam turns back into a human and helps Evan to turn him back into a human. Then Evan confesses his love to her. Then Sam suggest that they should get married. Evan is shocked. He didn't know she was going to do this. Sam then decided that they should flee the country and go to Russia, Sam's place of birth. They do this and shortly after they move there, they get married and then move back to the U.S and have a child. Quotes *The Blood of the Clan must continue. *I'm pretty sure that's not a smart idea. *I've seen lots of shit before, but nothing like this *Are you sure? *Evan, is that you? *''I will use the blood that you shed and use it as ink. The ink will be inserted into a pen. That pen will be used by the Writer. As I use the pen to mark the area where my last victum was at''. *''A werewolf's heart can not be consume by the forces of Hell.'' *''The blood of a werewolf is stronger than anything.'' *Our eyes are red as blood when combined *You're crazy as hell, aren't you? *The shed of blood, you say? Well, I can't wait... *Blood? Did I hear someone say blood? That sweet-tasting blood? Yay *''A werewolf's heart is black as night.'' *I think we need to get going... *''There is no blood type for a werewolf, its different kinds'' *''No one can outbest a werewolf'' *Friends? what friends? I don't have friends... Just lovers *I'm sure that you hate people *Hell can't stand on its own without me *Why don't you marry me? *Um... You sure? Appearance Sam has a resmblance to Holo she has a wolf tail or wolf ears when in human form. But she does sometimes have her fangs out or her eyes might be already blood red to be safe. Stats *Name: Samantha Greene- Kane *Height: 6'4 *Weight: 154 *DOB: June 19, 1988 *Location of Birth: Moscow, Russia *Marital status: Married *Master at: Combat, military usage, and Weapons *Age: 38 *Creature status: Lycan, (or werewolf) *Blood Type: Many types. (Remember, she's a werewolf) *Friends: Many *Gotten caught by the CIA: 0 *Leader of the Private Army: WBLC (Werewolf BloodLine Clan) *Times she's been knocked up: 5 *Specialities: Undercover work, Tricking people, turning people in werewolves, and sexual fun. *Former Navy SEAL for a few years. Become SEAL Team 6 leader. *One of the acting leaders of the WLA. *For many reasons unknown, Her collegues think she's a lesbian. And its true. *Her equipment composes of: Hidden blades, 6 frag grenades, 30 clips of ammunation, SCAR-L, Assassin robes, (part of the Assassin's Order) One .44 Magnum, One M9, and Eagle Vision. 3 Months later Sam had a happy life: She was married to a wonderful man. (Evan). She was pregnant with their first child and life was going well... Until... Sam made a bad decision that jepordize her life and Evan's... You'll have to learn the story as it further updates. Category:Half-girl Category:Half-wolf Category:Human Category:Wolf Category:Military Category:Private military Category:Navy SEALs Category:Female Category:Married